


Obsessed Much?!

by kjoarthur



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute Nico, Dark Percy, Hurt Percy, Multi, Protective Nico, perico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoarthur/pseuds/kjoarthur
Summary: (ᴘᴇʀᴄʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴɴᴀʙᴇᴛʜ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʙ/ᴄ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ᴏꜰ ᴀɴɴᴀʙᴇᴛʜ ᴄʜᴇᴀᴛɪɴɢ ᴏʀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪᴍ)I can't think of a bio right now so it's gonna have to wait a little bit....
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jake Mason/Will Solace, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, other - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Obsessed Much?!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I barely know how to write anything so if anyone reads this and you see a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. I can't spell or do grammar correctly half the time I need to triple check before I hit send or turn in a paper.  
> (short chapters |Chapters 1-3|)

** Nico POV **

As I walked to Percy's parents apartment, I felt anxious. I haven't talked to him since he left camp. I feel like I should've talked to him at a little before he left to go home, but he had a look that said ' don't talk to me right now.' So I didn't want to bother, but he doesn't even know I'm coming over today. I didn't really have a way to tell him since he kept rejecting all my Iris Messages. As I got closer to their home, I saw Sally and Paul with their daughter, Estelle.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blofis." said as I walked up to them. Sally noticed me before I saw her, but she was busy talking to Estelle about something called a Psychrolutes marcidus **(blobfish; ngl this could be my spirit animal, but yk people disagree even though I disagree with them)** I don't even know how to pronounce that, so I just talked with Paul while we all walked to the elevator.

**|\\\Time Skip//|**

As we all made it to their apartment we all were listening to Estelle about her Psychrolutes marcidus and why she wants one even though she wasn't even 3 yet **( I literally don't have enough info on to know when she was born so pick a random birthday since I kinda forgot a lot that's happened in the books XP )** Most of the words she was speaking were slurred, but I got that she knew how to say that word better than me and that she knows enough that she's definitely related to Percy. When we walked into the apartment Sally said that Percy is most likely to be in his room or the living room watching a sea documentary or Finding Nemo for the 16th time this month. So I headed to the living room and saw him asleep on the couch with the end credits of Finding Nemo. I walked into the dining room with Sally feeding Estelle apple sauce.

"He's asleep on the couch with Finding Nemo on," I laughed. Sally chuckled, but went back to feeding Estelle and then got ready to make lunch. Paul and Estelle seem to vanish from the kitchen while I helped Sally with lunch. " Hey Nico you don't need to help me sweetie."

" I want to help since you are letting me eat with you and your family" I said while I got the blue dye from the cabinet. Sally nodded and said a quiet thank you while she washed her hands. As we finished making lunch, Estelle walked into the kitchen.

"I wanna pway withs Nics!" she exclaimed proudly. I looked at Sally for help, but she was already telling Estelle to go play a game with me.

"Yays! Nics, wets go pway Candys Wand," as I followed behind her, Percy seemed to have fallen off the couch, but still sound asleep. As Estelle was getting the game set up and explain her version of Candy Land, I put a blanket on top of Percy, it was Estelle's princess one, so it actually was quite funny to look at. About 15 mins into the game, Estelle kinda lost interests and so we are now playing the quiet game. I don't know if I should let her win or see how long she can last, because honestly she looks like she's struggling.

" Nico, Estelle it's time for lunch, can one of you wake Percy please," Sally called from the kitchen.

" I'LL DO IT" Estelle yelled while I made my way to help Sally.

" So how was the game?" Sally asked while setting out plates and forks.

"Well Candy Land lasted a good 10-15 mins before she got bored so we then played The Quiet Game, and she seem to struggle, till you called for lunch. Sally laughed, while Estelle came back without Percy, she said he wasn't hungry and he wanted to sleep more. Sally sighed and nodded at Estelle, she put her in her high chair and started to put food on her plate. **(image whatever you want for them to eat, I honestly couldn't decide since sandwiches are too cliche and other options seemed too stupid to pick.)** As I put food on my plate, Sally started to ask how camp was and I told her how quiet it is without Percy there, but still cheerful and energetic.

"Chiron says he misses Percy, but he says Hello. " I told Sally, but she didn't look like she's listening.

"Sally are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah sorry Nico, it's just... Percy..."

"What's wrong with Percy?"

" I shouldn't say, but lately he doesn't go to bed till around 8am after he says up all night and he doesn't eat a lot anymore except maybe some small portions of snacks," Sally sighed sadly, " he doesn't tell me anything anymore either, and I feel like it's my fault. "

" Sally I'm sure it's not your fault, maybe Percy has something on his mind, that he needs to fix, or maybe something at schools bugging him?"

" Maybe.."

dne

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

end

𝟠𝟝𝟚 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤

𝕁𝕦𝕝𝕪 𝟟, 𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟘

𝟘𝟞/𝟘𝟟/𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟘


End file.
